onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Zelena
Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Rebecca Mader, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Zelena. The Wicked Witch of the West is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz". History Shortly after, Glinda, the Witch of the South, recruits Zelena into a sisterhood of witches. Along with the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North, the trio believe Zelena is destined to join them because of a prophecy foretelling of a sorceress arriving by cyclone and becoming the Witch of the West. Zelena is still obsessed about changing her past, but with Glinda's encouragement, she decides her own future as a good witch is more important. After receiving a pendant to harness her powers, Zelena views the western area of Oz, which she will be responsible for watching over. She and Glinda approach the wreckage from a cyclone to rescue a young girl named Dorothy. Fearing this child, who also arrived by cyclone, is the actual Witch of the West, Zelena researches the prophecy in the Book of Records; discovering the sorceress will "unseat the greatest evil the realm has ever seen", which she believes is herself. Even with Glinda's advisement that her fears may be not true, Zelena plots to get rid of Dorothy by attacking the girl with fire. However, Dorothy counters her assailant with water; causing Zelena to physically melt away. Despite being seemingly dead, Zelena reemerges at the Wizard's Emerald City palace after Dorothy has rejected Glinda's offer of joining the sisterhood since she only wants to go home. Assuming the Wizard's voice, she sends Dorothy back to Kansas with the silver slippers, and then reveals herself to a shocked Glinda. Zelena reaffirms her goal of changing her own past, and to keep Glinda from finding another sorceress to fulfill the prophecy, she banishes the Witch of the South to the Enchanted Forest. With the Wizard under her control and Glinda trapped in the Enchanted Forest, Zelena takes dominion over the Emerald City and its guards. At some point, she acquires the elixir of the wounded heart. One day while away from her chambers, Robin Hood, on Rumplestiltskin's orders, attempts to steal two vials of the elixir. Disguised as one of Zelena's guards, Robin manages to fill one vial, but he drops the second dose after she catches him trespassing. When she questions his actions, Robin Hood salutes and greets her, unaware that her guards know better than to talk to her. Even more suspicious now, Zelena demands to know why he is stealing from her. With his cover blown, Robin Hood grabs an enchanted bow from the room to fire at her. However, she duplicates two more illusions of herself to confuse him. As Zelena figures out he must have been sent by Rumplestiltskin, and he continues to not respond, she dissipates the illusions and hurls a fireball at him. Robin Hood dodges, letting his arrow fire as he does, causing the shaft to fly around the room until it hits a steam engine. With the room completely fogged up, Robin Hood escapes as Zelena is distracted. }} While still in the palace, she notices Regina and a man break in through the underground tunnel with intentions of bringing down the barrier encasing the building. Zelena also learns that Regina is concocting her own brew of the Sleeping Curse and planning to use it on herself. Only after Regina, having broken the palace shield, prepares to use the curse, she finally reveals herself to the other woman. The Wicked Witch speaks freely about having tried on Regina's clothes and seeing all the various rooms in the palace such as the crypt. While Regina believes Zelena forcibly opened the crypt, which is bound by blood magic, she insists that is not the case. When she admits their relation as half-sisters, with Cora as their shared mother, Regina doesn't believe her. Zelena elaborates by detailing how she was sent away to Oz while scathingly recounting how Cora gave Regina everything. Though Regina considers her lucky to have escaped Cora's tyranny, Zelena is too hurt by her mother's abandonment. Additionally, Zelena feels inferior to her since they were both students of Rumplestiltskin, but yet she wasn't the one chosen to enact the curse. Upon learning Cora and Rumplestiltskin are dead, she is somewhat disappointed by the news. Nonetheless, Zelena announces that her true intent is to get what she desires; describing it as "her dreams being realized" while Regina will suffer a "fate worse than death". Zelena entraps a man named Lumiere into a form of a candelabrum; forcing him to manipulate Belle and Neal into reviving Rumplestiltskin by using a key to open the vault of the Dark One. Unknown to the pair, whoever resurrects the Dark One will lose their life. Shortly after Neal opens the vault, he begins dying while Rumplestiltskin is resurrected. As opportunity would have it, Zelena reveals herself to Rumpletstiltskin as he is holding his son as well as the accursed dagger. Since he is unable to cling onto both Neal and the dagger, she grabs the weapon. To keep his son alive, Rumplestiltskin quickly absorbs him into his own body. Zelena then orders him to kill Belle, but before he can, she is entrapped by Lumiere's flames. The girl flees unharmed, taking Lumiere with her, while Zelena furiously seethes. Leading Rumplestiltskin back to this old castle, she imprisons him in the great hall inside a human-sized cage. After learning Aurora and Prince Phillip told Snow White that she desires their unborn child, Zelena makes a speedy entrance to the palace to turn the twosome into flying monkeys as punishment. Leaving no time to waste, she immobilizes Snow White and does the same to Prince Charming and Regina when they attempt to defend the pregnant princess. Casually, she approaches to touch Snow White's belly and promises the child will soon be hers. Later, Snow White learns from the banished Good Witch of the South, Glinda, that Zelena is weakest against light magic; a criteria Emma fits, and she proceeds to cast another Dark Curse to return everyone to Storybrooke. In the midst of it, Zelena interferes by dropping a potion into the curse mixture, which will erase their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest. Victorious, she flies off back to the castle to ingest a substance to retain her memories. Zelena then hands the same vial to Rumplestiltskin; daring him to keep his memories or be foolish enough to want to forget. }} Following Henry's plan to reverse Isaac's stories, Regina rushes to stop Robin Hood's wedding. Sidetracked by Rumplestiltskin, Emma duels him while Regina hurries on. Inside the church, Zelena stands at the altar with Robin Hood as the officiant asks her husband-to-be if he will take her in marriage. He hesitates, briefly locking eyes with Regina, who abandons her plans of intervening in order to save Henry from being killed by Rumplestiltskin. After the ceremony concludes, Zelena walks out with her husband. He, upon seeing an injured Regina, rushes to her side. A puzzled Zelena follows, questioning him about what's going on, before noting that Regina is getting blood on her dress. Robin presses her to consider that someone is dying, but she angrily asserts that today was suppose to be her day. As Zelena's jealousy grows, the skin on her hand turns green, causing her to run off in distress. Once Henry harnesses the quill and becomes the next Author, Isaac's stories are undone and everyone returns to their old lives in Storybrooke. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Zelena" means "green" in various Slavic languages.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/zelena "Zelena" is also of Old Greek origin derived from the word "selene" that means "moon".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Selina *Alchemical signs for the four elementshttp://altreligion.about.com/od/westernocculttradition/ig/Elemental-Symbols/ are carved into the tableFile:320Witches.png and the stone pillars where Zelena and her fellow sister witches are gathered. Fittingly enough, the element of Wicked Witch of the West (downward-pointing triangle) is water, which is also associated with the west.http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/wiccaandpaganismbasics/a/elements.htm |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The role of the Wicked Witch of the West was written specifically for Rebecca Mader.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490623989270589440 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters